Demonio, ángel mío, tentación en el aire
by HARUXITA
Summary: Harry se encuentra con una perturbadora escena en la biblioteca.


"Demonio, ángel mío, tentación en el aire"

(POV Harry)

Tercer pasillo, sección prohibida...

Aquél sitio al que sólo vas con autorización firmada de un profesor o...

El trozo de pergamino en mi mano llevaba la firma de la Profesora McGonagall. Se había tomado muy en serio su promesa de convertirme en auror a como de lugar. Aunque aquello no era tan espléndido como sonaba, su idea de "ayuda" incluía saturar mi horario con sesiones extra de estudio.

Semejante ritmo de trabajo me dejaba extenuado y reducía a cero mis salidas a Hogsmeade. No es que tuviera mucho interés en salir del castillo, desde que a los de sexto les dio por ir emparejados las bajadas al pueblo dejaron de ser divertidas. (No me refiero a Hermione y a Ron, ellos no se caracterizaban por ser muy demostrativos) estar rodeado de novios besándose y acariciándose mientras yo estaba _solo_, no calzaba dentro de mi concepto de "diversión".

Madame Pince hizo una floritura con su varita para asegurarse que la firma era auténtica, de alguna manera se complacía en efectuar ese ritual como muestra de autoridad, sabía de sobra que la autorización era legítima. Iba a la sección prohibida casi a diario.

Me entregó la papeleta, la rellené con mis datos y los del libro que me llevó hasta la biblioteca ésa vez. - "Segundo pasillo, Culturas primitivas"- me dijo con su vocecita de bibliotecaria, sin elevar un decibel la voz por sobre la norma permitida en el salón de lectura.

Debía estarme convirtiendo en un ermitaño, sino estaba en la sala común estudiando, estaba encerrado en la sala multipropósito practicando, en la sección prohibida o en los calabozos, por petición de la jefa de mi casa, bajo el ceño fruncido de Snape. A ninguno de los dos nos agradaba la situación, pero de alguna manera estábamos forzados a soportarnos mutuamente.

El último tiempo me había dado cuenta que su enorme aversión hacía mí se debía en gran medida al parecido físico con mi padre. Al igual que Sirius, Snape proyectaba en mí los sentimientos que conservaba por él.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero en el fondo no era tan mal profesor, pese a la molestia que le causaba el tenerme como alumno particular, me tenía bastante paciencia. Talvez solo era que yo también estaba proyectando mis sentimientos, no podía dejar de pensar que la causa de su amargura fue precisamente mi padre.

Finalmente había llegado, el pequeño letrero de madera tallado mágicamente decía "Segundo pasillo, Culturas primitivas"

Con el tiempo, esa parte de la biblioteca se había convertido en mi refugio.

Cuando intentas no toparte con determinada persona comienzas a evitar los lugares que antes frecuentabas y acabas convertido en un ratón de biblioteca como yo.

Pero como siempre, el destino parecía reírse de mí en mi cara.

Al retirar el grueso volumen de "Estudio comparado de brujería y chamanismo en el África Central y su evolución hasta nuestros días", tomo dos. El espacio vacío frente a mi campo visual fue llenado rápidamente por dos figuras, casi fundidas en una, que se encontraban del otro lado de la estantería. Aparentemente no todos necesitaban autorización para estar ahí.

Intenté devolver el libro en silencio y regresar luego. Pero los ojos del chico se fijaron en los míos acusatoriamente, sin dejar por eso de devorar la boca de su compañera.

Allí estábamos los tres, compartiendo un momento de incómoda intimidad.

Yo solo deseaba salir huyendo y no parar hasta llegar a Londres, pero esos ojos me tenían petrificado, como si mis pies se hubieran fundido y no pudiera despegarlos del piso. Mi corazón se aceleraba y estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, porque comprendí que él no se detendría por el hecho que yo estuviera viéndolos. Al contrario, parecía complacido de tener público y que el inesperado espectador fuera yo. Como si de alguna manera hubiera utilizado "Legeremens" y robado mi mas vergonzoso secreto sin que yo lo advirtiera.

Su actitud desenfadada parecía decirme - "Disfruta la vista, es lo mas cerca que estarás"

Aquellas agujas de hielo que me atravesaban el corazón cada vez que lo veía habían regresado y aparentemente no tenían intención de retirarse.

¿Por qué continuaba espiándolos? ¿Torturándome sin necesidad? ¿Acaso el deseo de estar cerca suyo finalmente había vencido a mi orgullo y sentido común?

Acabó de desabrocharle la túnica a la bruja y deslizaba una mano dentro de la blusa. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y entre jadeos pronunciaba su nombre, aquél que yo jamás había utilizado sin ir acompañado de su apellido y con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

Una pálida mano de finísimos dedos se perdió bajo la falda. Ella intentó oponer resistencia a su avance, pero él era un experto y se conocía la rutina a cabalidad. Le dio unas mordiditas en el cuello y la chica le arañó la espalda entregada.

Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, dándole un toque sobrenatural a sus ojos grises.

En un rápido movimiento se desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones. La falda de la chica impidió que alguien viera lo que ocurría bajo ella, pero no era necesario. Los movimientos de sus caderas y sus gemidos, que comenzaban a aumentar de frecuencia, daban una idea bastante precisa. Apretó mas su cuerpo, aplastándola contra el muro, le tapó la boca con la mano para que no la oyeran. Él respiraba controlada, casi inaudiblemente con sus finos labios entreabiertos, embistiendo a la chica una y otra vez.

Mi propio pene apretaba dolorosamente dentro de mi pantalón. Se me escapó un gemido por la boca, que tuve abierta todo el tiempo y no me había dado cuenta.

Mi reacción obtuvo una sonrisa de desprecio y satisfacción de esa boca que nunca me besara. Casi de inmediato esa misma boca se volvió a abrir, en un jadeo ahogado. Cerró los ojos por primera vez. Había llegado al orgasmo en la biblioteca, en el tercer pasillo de la sección prohibida, penetrando a Pansy y conmigo como mudo e involuntario testigo.

En mi mente sólo deseaba que acabara y que se largaran de una vez. Presenciar en primera fila como tu amor imposible, prohibido o cualquier calificativo negativo que a alguien se le pudiera ocurrir, hace el amor con su novia estaba entre las cosas mas perturbadoras que me habían tocado vivir.

Se retiró del interior de la bruja, acomodó su ropa con elegancia y la despachó con increíble frialdad. Ella intentó replicar, más él fue muy enfático en recordarle sus reglas y la conminó a dejar el escondite.

No podía creer que fuera capaz de actuar de esa manera con la chica con la que hasta un momento atrás compartía un acto de suprema intimidad. La envidia que en un comienzo sentí por ella se fue transformando en lástima. Al menos yo sabía que jamás sería mío y no me auto engañaba.

- ¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo Potter? – dijo, acercándose al hueco que dejó el libro que aun apretaba contra mi pecho. - No sabía que además de idiota eras un mirón.

- Si hubiera pagado pediría reembolso - intentando que mi tono despectivo sonara autentico. - Siempre serás una serpiente Malfoy - con la sonrisa de desprecio que aprendí de él.

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? - con una risa burlona

- Eres un animal de sangre fría, Malfoy. Puedes experimentar placer, pero eres incapaz de sentir pasión. Manejas la técnica a la perfección, pero lo haces mecánicamente. Todo lo controlas. Por eso jamás podrás ganarme en Quidditch, tomas pero no te entregas. - me di vuelta para salir del pasillo. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle, ni siquiera sabía de adonde había sacado esas palabras. Sólo que el hielo en mi pecho se había derretido y una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

Pero él no había dado por terminada la discusión, me emboscó al salir del pasillo, cortándome la salida.

- ¿Tú que sabes Potter? Jamás superaste tu rompimiento con la Ravenclaw, Tu vida sexual es inexistente. - empujándome contra el muro. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a arder. Mezcla de rabia, impotencia, deseo, todos mezclados y confundidos subiendo por mi estomago. Mi sangre empezó a hervir, se me nubló el sentido común y el cosquilleo cada vez mas intenso en mi entrepierna me decía que estaba perdido.

- Sólo una cosa Malfoy - respondí con voz ronca.

Lo agarré de la túnica y lo arrinconé contra la estantería. Él se puso en guardia,  
pensando que lo iba a golpear. En lugar de ello me acerqué temblando, con un ejército de mariposas en mi estómago, y lo besé. No con pasión, como él lo hacía en mis sueños, sino con ternura. Por treinta eternos segundos le hice el amor sin tocarle mas que sus labios.

Después de eso no me importó que se soltara maldiciéndome enfurecido, ni que me golpeara en el estómago con mi batallón de mariposas incluido.

Me quedé sentado, apoyando la espalda en el muro. Riéndome como el idiota que era, por haberme declarado a mi acérrimo enemigo sin decir palabras. Con la certeza que Draco moriría sin que nadie le hubiera entregado tanto en un simple beso.

Fin...


End file.
